Vanity
by TuesdayKosmonaut
Summary: Kaiba always has all of his duels taped so he can study them later. One night, he makes a discovery while watching a recent match. Kaiba X Kaiba, not kidding.


"Vanity"

Kaiba x Kaiba

Chapter 1

Title: "Vanity"

Beta'd by NulTide

Characters: Kaiba

Pairing: Kaiba x Kaiba

Rating: M for Yaoi (if you can call it that…)

Summary: Kaiba has every duel filmed so he can review them as a method of self improvement. After one particular duel, he makes a new discovery when he paused the tape for just a split second. (Pairing is Kaiba x Kaiba. Not joking.)

Author's Note: This isn't really crack, but I guess it almost could be. It's just kind of the way I see Kaiba. I can totally imagine him hiring someone to record all of his duels to be analyzed later. Anyway, I think that this will end in two or three chapters. It probably won't involve many other characters. And I'm also not sure where it's going, because I never really plan any plot or anything. So it's my first real story! Enjoy!

o(0)o(0)o(0)o

The losses aren't as devastating as they once were. But even that thought didn't change the mind of Seto Kaiba. It became a ritual after every duel, public or private: he forced his burning cheeks to clear and watch the duel again, from the recording of the game that he forced a lackey or his brother to take.

All of the tapes began the same way. Both opponents were excellent. They were cocky, arrogant. They were both geniuses. Both of them knew the other on some level beyond this holographic playing field. Both Kaiba and Yami knew all these things.

Even through their dueling styles, thick headed lines, and previous victories or losses were familiar to both young men, that never stopped either of them from backing down or giving less than their best at every opportunity.

Kaiba even dared to think that he could beat the spiky-haired man that stood with his arms crossed, glaring at him from the opposite tower. But there was always something stopping his victory. No matter how many strategies he practiced, he never seemed to get a leg up on the _King_ of Games.

The frustration from all this was eating away at him. Not even his own tournaments could stop his rival. Battle City had been a bust, and even outside of Pegasus' castle, he resorted to coercion to win. Of course, that was justifiable… After that "win," here he was, in the present, with a reputation as a fine duelist and a handsome, young CEO, but he still wasn't able to accomplish his goal.

So, here Kaiba finds himself on the day after another loosing duel, in the front of his television with his head on hands. He had just popped the DVD into the player and the screen began to play the steady image of what should been a friendly card game. He had to admit, Yami was a great sportsman, even if his gracious wins gave him heartburn.

Mokuba had the camera trained on himself, then on Yugi to capture as much of the duel as was possible. Kaiba groaned a little to himself when he stretched back on the sofa in his tastefully decorated living room. He could figure that it was wrong to be this obsessed with what should be a hobby, but he couldn't stop himself. He had to keep trying to be the best. He already was amazing at anything else he tried – with the exception of making friends – so why wasn't he just as good at dueling?

Kaiba shook his head clear of these thoughts to focus on the cards in his hand. He had an okay hand, given the situation. At the moment, he remembered that he was just about to summon his trademark Blue Eyes White Dragons, but Yugi cut him off with a magic card, making his plan useless. Kaiba watched his own body tense and his large, well-shaped hands grip the edge of booth tightly. The thick veins and muscles stood out on his fore arms with his intensity and a slight flush appeared on his cheeks.

The red on his face stood out brightly against his skin and the entire colorful image of his body was luminous in his darkened room. He felt that this lighting game him the most clear view of the taped duel.

To Kaiba's own surprise, he paused the video to study his expression. Furrows appeared between two searing blue eyes in the face of the man on screen. Kaiba leaned closer just slightly to get a better view of himself. His arms were tense and the muscles that stood out against his pale skin were toned. Pleased with the fine shape his body appeared to be in, he let his eyes scan downward.

"Hmmm…" Kaiba hummed in appreciation of his pectoral muscles that rested just below that collar of his black shirt and the sharp projections of his collar bone. He wasn't keeping track of where his eyes were roaming, but he landed on the smooth fabric of his shirt that rested against his midriff. The cloth hung off of his body because of his slender build, but he knew what he looked like under his shirt: a set of flat abdominal muscles. Without truly thinking about it, he shifted his position of the sofa so he was reclining and brought a hand up to his belly. Kaiba rested his palm against his hard middle while his eyes scanned further down the image of his waist on the screen.

He almost moaned at the sight. From the position of his body on screen, his shirt had ridden up just a few centimeters to give his admiring eyes a glimpse of protruding hip bones. The view was perfect. He was just able to see his navel and the flat plain of his pelvic bones. Aware of it this time, he brought his hand down further on his stomach until he could feel the outline of his left hip. With both hands this time, let just the tips of his fingers pull at the hem of the casual grey shirt. With the fingers of his right hand, he gently touched the course brunette hairs that ran in a thin line down to the waistband of his slacks.

Suddenly, another sensation was brought to his attention. With some small feeling of alarm, he looked down to see a bulge forming in the front of his loose lounge pants.

Silently, he assessed the situation with a little panic forming in the back of his mind. It bewildered him a little. What possessed his to pause the video of the duel at just that moment?

Was this even… sane? Sane for a person to see them self this way? He had to make the choice to banish these thoughts from his mind. Or could he get away with this?

The house was quiet, it being night time and all the staff and his little brother already in their respective rooms, leaving the ground level of his mansion to himself. He knew that he would not be disturbed.

With another sigh, he thought critically. Vanity was a word he knew well. He already thought highly of himself. Why shouldn't he? He was a young billionaire with a business empire to his name. He had girls fawning over him and men scrambling to kiss his boots. And he built all of his success by himself. In his mind, he had every right to think the world of himself. But was this still a moral thing to think about?

The picture of his body frozen in front of him was like a tense mirror image. He knew that it was _sexy_ to say the least of it. Vaguely, he wondered how identical twins felt about this. But he shook his head to try to remove those thoughts. He could debate for hours with himself about this.

Without another thought, he looked back at the television screen. His image was still there, a vision in smooth skin and dark clothes.

"_Maybe just once…"_ He promised himself. He repositioned himself so that he would still be comfortable on the sofa without losing the view of the screen. Kaiba took another long look at himself on the screen. The shot was entirely centered on his body. It was perfect.

His fingers were still on the hem of his shirt, so he eased it up over his head, tousling his brown hair in the process. The warm air in the room was comfortable against the tight skin on his chest. With a small moan, he ran his hands down from his shoulders to the waistband of his pants. The light calluses on his fingers had brushed a sensitive pink bud on his chest. He needed more of this sensation.

The brought his hand back up to the delicate nipple again and pinched gently, just experimenting. Again, he groaned, but it was a little less muffled. His pants were getting tighter and he could feel his erection straining.

Quickly, he untied the drawstring of his pants and kicked them off into a puddle on the carpeted floor. Through the soft knit fabric of his boxers, he could see the hardened outline of his manhood. Even though he was careful to avoid touching himself for the time-being, he couldn't stop the strangled groan that left his throat.

To distract himself from the throbbing feeling below his waist, he let one hand pinch and pull at the pink buds on his chest while the other hand he brought up to his lips. He traced the outline of his bottom lip with one finger and used the other four to brush the strong form of his jaw.

Kaiba gasped a little but he bit at his lip to avoid getting too loud. The last thing he needed was for some security guard to walk in on him when he heard noises like the ones he was making.

God, he was even turning himself on with his own noises. For the first time, he tore his eyes away from the screen to squeeze them shut in concentration. He could feel the skin on this chest prickle with just a few drops of salty sweat.

The lust that he was feeling kept shooting straight down his spine, increasing the sensations his groin. He choked off another moan when his hand left his mount, passing the other, still working at his chest, to pull off the waistband of his under garment. His shorts joined his pants and shirt on the ground at his feet.

After being removed from the confines of his boxers, the cool relief was welcome to Kaiba. He opened his eyes to look down and bit his lip again in strain. The flushed color of his dick exceeded that fiery blush across his cheeks. His manhood was swollen and almost pulsating to match his speedy heartbeat. From the swollen tip, a small drop of pre-cum was running down the shaft.

Acting on impulse alone, Kaiba reached with his free hand to catch the drop with his index finger. He brought his digit up to his eyes to study it. _It can't be so bad…_ he thought to himself. So he took his finger in his mouth for a taste. The bitter flavor wasn't terrible and Kaiba made a face that caused the corners of his mouth to turn down in a way that he subconsciously knew was attractive, too. He sighed a small breath because he couldn't help be disappointed. Either way, he was past the point of being turned off by his own bodily functions.

Kaiba took the palm of the hand still at his mouth and spat into the palm. He knew that this would have to do for lubrication because there was no way he was leaving the beautiful picture of himself on the screen.

With one hand still flicking the pink bud, he brought his wet hand closer to its destination. He managed to open his eyes to glance at the television, and then brought his gaze back to his physical body. He could feel more blood rush to two locations, his face and his member, when he widened his eyes. Impatiently, he grabbed his own shaft and squeezed gently.

This time, there was no stopping the deep groan that left his mouth.

He tightened his grip for more pressure and raised and lowered it, stroking his shaft. His other hand left his chest to brush at the thick, brown hairs and traveled even lower to touch his sack.

The view Kaiba had of his own body, stretched out fully, naked, was gorgeous. His tall, but slender build made him the most handsome sight he had ever seen. It was truly vain of him, but that moment he knew that in his eyes, no one would ever match his looks.

Kaiba's tongue darted out to lick at the sweat that he knew was running down by the corner of his plush lips.

The speed of his hands picked up. Kaiba focused on the lit image of himself on the television again. He ran his eyes all over his body and then changed back to his form on the couch against him.

White pre-cum was running down from the flushed head of his cock and over his hands. He was beginning to feel sticky from sweat and his own fluids, but he found that this thought didn't bother him anymore. He knew that there was going to be a mess in a short time.

With another moan, he tugged his flesh harder. Using his fingernails, he lightly scraped the skin, teasing himself. Kaiba could feel the pressure building above his hips. He groaned. The sound was so sexy to his own ears that the taught muscles on his abdomen quivered with his efforts. He knew that it wasn't going to be much longer before he would need his release.

Shifting his body slightly, he raked his fingernails down his legs and scraped gently at the vein on the underside of his member. For another few minutes, he continued his ministrations until he felt his climax coming.

Kaiba took one final look at the darkly sexy look of his stressed face on the screen and gave an extra tight queeze to his dick before he let himself climax. He let go of a breath of hot air as he looked down at his body. Tight abdominal skin was splashed with white cream, and his cock was slowly returning to its normal state. He considered cleaning himself up for a second, but then wiped up the spilled fluid with his fingers and licked his own hands clean. He would have to get used to this if the lust for his own body would be this strong.

After straightening up, he walked his naked body over to the television to remove the tape. Self-coaching would have to wait. He had just experienced something else to focus his energy on. He bundled up his clothes and stole off to his room to lie back on his bed.

That was alright, but Kaiba wasn't satisfied. He knew a way to make this better.

o(0)o(0)o(0)o

(To be continued…)

Authors note (again): Thanks for reading, comments, blah-dee-blah. Sorry about my writing. *lame ass excuses* I also have troubles with verb tenses. So contact me if you spot anything too glaring in my work, okay. Anyway, I just wanted to know if anyone thinks that other characters should be introduced. Please leave a comment for send me a PM or something so that I can work it in to the story somewhere. Thanks!


End file.
